Betrayal of the Heart
by Black Crown Clown
Summary: With a new exorcist in their hands, the Black Order thinks that Alice is the key to win this war. Because Alice, like Allen, has a special talent involving the Ark. But Allen and Alice have different thoughts about that. AllenxOC
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I am so not in the mood for this right now. But I must write or else I shall explode! Sooo much work goes into this…..

Disclaimer: nope, I don't own DGM if I did I would have made it muchhhhh longer

-LINE BREAK-

Chapter 1:

"ALICE SHADOW KNIGHT!" Allen yelled at me from across the training grounds. I guess he had found out that I ate all the chocolate cake or that I raided Kanda's room and then when I was asked about it I blamed Allen. "Yes?" I responded without taking my eyes off of my dummy. I gripped the handle of my dagger and sent it flying at the dummy's heart. "Did you really raid Kanda's room and then blame it on me?" he asked me walking closer to me. I just focused at my dagger and then it came back flying at me. Allen caught it and gave me a look. I then deactivated my Innocence and answered his question. "Yes, I did. But in my defense, Lavi dared me too and you know I can't back down from a dare." The familiar sting on my wrists meant that my Innocence wasn't done training yet. One wrist had a heart and the other had a black crown on it. When I activated, they combined and appeared next to my eye.

"Can you next time not blame me when Lavi and you do something stupid?" Waving him off, I walked to my room to change. On my way to my room, I ran into Lavi. "Hey there eye patch." I teased him as I continued on my merry way. "I heard Allen found out. How did he react? Was it funny?" He asked me rapidly. I shook my head which caused my black hair to spin out. "Go ask him yourself. He is on his way here right now." I told him. After I said it, I heard Allen's voice ring out of the many halls in the Order. "SHADOW GET BACK HERE!" he yelled out. I made a small squeal and sprinted out of there leaving Lavi behind to deal with Allen's rage.

When I finally got back to my room, I was out of breath and hungry. I changed into what I tend to wear when I'm hanging around the Order which was black jeans with a bright red shirt on top, followed by a checkered vest. Lastly, I put on boots that Lenalee gave to me when I first came here. My master(*1*) gave Allen and me both golems when we finished training with him. Allen got Timcanpy and I got Ciel. Mine is pure white which is ironic because my Innocence is called Black Crown.

I fixed up my hair into Kanda style(*2*) and walked out to the cafeteria. On my way there, I met Angel, she is a finder. Personally, she is my favorite finder. If you are having a bad day, she knows how to make you smile by saying something funny or doing something stupid. "Hey there Angel." I said to her with a smile on my face. "Hey Alice. So I heard that Allen found out about that you and Lavi did." She said with a small smile on her face. "In my defense, he KNOWS I cant back down from a dare, so he dared me. " I growled out.

I walked into the cafeteria and walked up to Jerry. "Well, if it isn't my favorite cutie. What can I get for you today?" Jerry asked me in his flamboyant way. "Two slices of chocolate cake and some pasta please." I told Jerry. People were surprised when they found out I had a Parasitic type and didn't eat as much as Allen. But truthfully, no one can eat as much as Allen. The thing with my Innocence is that since it doesn't take up my whole arm, it doesn't require as much energy as it does for Allen. So I just beat a lot of sugar and bring candy with us when we go on missions so we don't go hungry.

Grabbing my food, I walked over to our table and sat down next to the walking grouch. Kanda was eating his soba at a very face pace so he could get away from us. "Hello Kanda, Allen, Lenalee and lastly Lavi. How are you this fine afternoon?" I asked them in a fake british accent just to tease Allen. He gets all mad at you when make fun of his accent so that results in him yelling at you in his accent. "Well Alice, if you must know, I stole one of your hair ribbons and I hid it somewhere." Lavi said to me with a slight smirk on his face. I gasped as I searched his eye and saw that what he was saying was indeed true.

I glared at Lavi as I got up to put my dishes away. After putting them away, I quietly made my way over to Lavi and grabbed his headband right off his head. Sprinting out of the room, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to a hallway or something so he couldn't see me. "ALICE GET BACK HERE!" Lavi yelled through the hallways and down into the science labs. Stifling a giggle, I put on Lavi's headband and darted over to my room and locked the door. Ciel was flying around my window, looking for a way out of the room. I opened my window and grabbed my journal to start writing in.

So it turns out that I feel asleep after I began writing, and Lavi somehow managed to pick my lock and get inside my room. He saw me sleeping on my desk and carried me to my bed. The only reason why I know all of this is because when I woke up the next morning, the finders were staring at me and giggling. "Angel, what is going on? Is there something on my face?" I asked her in a hushed tone. "No, they are just wondering if you popped your cherry last night?" she answered me quickly. "WHAT? NO, I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH LAVI!" I yelled out to everyone in the HQ. So Lavi was right around the corner when I yelled that so, he walked up to me, grabbed my waist and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Well babe, you did say my name in your sleep."

-LINE BREAK-

1-Alice trained under Cross with Allen.

2-high ponytail with her bangs in her eyes and some strands on the sides of her face.

A/N: this is such a work in progress that its not even funny. but i finished the first chapter so thats up. ill try to upload weekly but that all depends on the readers and if they even like my story.

RATE AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal of the Heart

A.N: I finally got my laptop back. HUZZAH! This time sadly I don't have my friend next to me making me laugh while I try to type. LURVE YA ASHLEY-CHAN!

ReminiscentSoulReaper: thank you for reviewing. When I saw it I did a little happy dance in the middle of history.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM. I ONLY OWN ALICE KNIGHT AND THIS PLOT.

(line break)

"Oh no! I t seems that you have found out my secret." I said to Lavi, turning around to face him. He had a smirk on his face like he knew this big secret and he wasn't going to tell me. "I am in love with you Lavi." I told him, leaning my face close to his. Making it look like I was going to kiss him, I closed my eyes. A second before his lips made contact with mine, I ducked and he ended up kissing air.

Laughing, I fell onto my butt, tears falling down my face from laughing too much. "Next time, don't spread a rumor about me." I told him getting up and walking to the training room. I was lost into my thoughts that I didn't notice me running into Allen. He noticed me, so he nudged my shoulder to get me out of my thoughts. "Hey Alice. You ok?" he asked me in a worried tone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Would you spar with me? I have a lot of pent up energy and it needs to be taken out. Dummies this time won't cut it." I explained to him. Nodding, he turned around and walked with me to train.

"There is only one rule: GO FULL OUT!" I told Allen as I activated my Innocence. The familiar weight of my daggers filled my hand and I felt my tattoo move close to my eye. "Whatever you say. Just get ready to be beaten." He yelled to me as his white cloak wrapped around him. Rolling my eyes, I got into a battle stance.

"Shadow Mirror: Capture!" I yelled out as in Allen's shadow, a reflective surface appeared and stole his shadow. People don't know this but your shadow is part of your soul. "Electric shock." I commanded my mirror. Suddenly, Allen fell down, twitching like he was being electrocuted. While he was distracted, I came up with a plan. "Shadow, awaken and appear." As those words left my mouth, my shadow stood up and took the form of a person. "Reflect." In the whole Order, I was the only one able to control my shadow. Well, I guess it is part of my Innocence. My shadow took my form and appearance and stood, waiting for its orders. "Attack." I said to it. Running to a corner of the room, hidden by the shadows, I blended in. "Shadow Mirror: Release!" I commanded it from my corner. Except you wouldn't hear me say, but rather my shadow.

Allen got off the floor and shoot his cloak out at my shadow. The only flaw in his plan is it will hit but he doesn't know its my shadow. He pulled it closer to his and attacked the shadows chest. I gasped in pain and the sound came out of my shadow. "Is that all you got?" the shadow whispered to him. "CROWN CLOWN!" he yelled out as his cloak snatched my ankle from my hiding spot and dragged into the fight. "Someone is fighting dirty I see?" he asked me. "Not dirty but clever." I snapped back at him. "how did you even find me? I made sure I was hidden." I complained to him, still really close to him. "Alice, you forget how long I've known you and that before your name was Alice, it was Shadow. I just used logic to find out that you were hiding in the shadows." He smirked at me. I growled at him and made a swipe and his with my dagger, managing to hit his cheek. A thin line of blood came streaming out.

"Ready to call it quits? I'm kinda hungry and I need to cover up this little would of yours." He told me with that TRUE smile he only gives to me. It isn't because we are friends and almost siblings. It's because he trusts me with his life and I trust him with my life. Allen may be good at poker, but I'm good at calling bluff and telling lies to everyone and anyone. The one person I wouldn't lie to unless I truly had to is, Allen Red Walker. I deactivated my Innocence and relaxed my muscles. One rule I learned the hard way is that you never let your guard down and you always fight to win.

After eating, I walked back to my room to talk a LOOOONG hot shower. The water felt like heaven on my shoulders which we taut from the spar earlier. After my shower, I walked into my room rubbing my towel on my head to dry it up when I noticed my purple hair ribbon on my bed…along with Lavi's headband. Guess he never took it when he tucked in last night. I shivered wondering what he did to me while I was sleeping. Soon after I thought that I dismissed it. Lavi may be a jokester, but he wouldn't do that. I feel asleep that night, clutching the headband like a comfort object.

Waking up the next day was hell. I ached all over from some unknown force and I groaned to myself as I walked to the cafeteria to get some food. On my way there, I was so lost into my thoughts that I didn't notice me running into someone. "Sorry!" I squeaked out. "No problem" said a deep, silky voice that caused me to look up to see whom I had run into. It turns out that I had just run into our newest member of the Order. He had long black with piercing blue eyes. I'm not kidding you, those eyes were the color of the sky and the sea put into one. "Hi, I'm Alice Knight. You are?" I asked him with a curious tone to my voice. "Electra…

(line break)

A.N: I AM SOOOOOO PROUD OF MYSELF! I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE DAY. FTW! Whoa I gotta calm down. Weeeeeell, anyway, I need help thinking of Electra's last name and what kind of Innocence he should have. So leave a review if you an idea. Any idea is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

A.N: I have come to notice that I type these the day of and then I post them up without proof reading them. Y I NO PROOF READ?

DISCLAIMER. I don't own DGM and I only own Alice Knight and plot.

(Line Break)

**3****RD**** P.O.V**

Alice was only 8 when she got taken into the circus. But she didn't have the name Alice, just yet. Her name was Shadow and this is her story.

**ALICES P.O.V**

"Hey Shadow, can you hand me that tray over there?" asked a little boy about my age. His name is Red because of his hair, and he strangely has this very strong dislike about clowns. Handing him the tray, I smiled as he tried to bite off a piece of bread that has gone stale. The only reason we are still alive is because we work for the circus and we also perform in the circus. Together, we are a pair of circus acrobatics because for some reason, we are quite flexible. Red and I are very compatible together because we were both cast aside in the world because of our…abnormalities.

Since I only have tattoo like symbols on my wrist, I wasn't that cast out but Red got it the worst. His whole left arm was deep red, like the flesh was growing through the skin. Now, he always wears a long sleeved shirt and a kitchen mitt on his hand. After an accident that resulted in him losing his parents, he lost all control of that arm. So he learned how to do things with his other arm.

When we practice for our circus routine, even though I know Red won't drop me, I still get a little scared because he is doing all of this with only one hand. "Do you think that we will be together forever, Red? Because, we only need each other and everyone else will shut us out for being different." I asked him one night during "dinner". It wasn't really dinner, just some scraps of bread and meat sided with water. "Yes, I do, Shadow." He replied to me in his British accent. One time I asked him about his accent, and he started yelling at me, resulting in me bursting into tears.

**TIME SKIP TO WHEN MANA ADOPTS ALLEN!**

"Guess what Shadow? A man wants to adopt us!" Red yelled to me a couple minutes after I woke up from sleeping. I groaned a little as I slowly got up. "Really?" I asked him a dead voice. "Yes, it is true. I do wish to adopt you two." A deep voice said from outside our tent. I walked out to see a man in a suit with a top hat. "Why? We are nothing but some kids who can't do anything." I asked him. "Because, I believe in you and you could do anything you wanted." "Aren't you Mana?" I asked him right after he answered my previous question. He nodded but started to stare at my wrists that weren't covered. "So, your one of the circus clowns." I told him. He nodded again, still staring at my wrists. I covered my wrists with my shirt.

"Well, you can go with him Red. I don't want to. I wanna stay alone, taking care of myself instead of having someone else do it for me." I told as I walked inside to find a bag. Finally finding a bag, I started to put all of my stuff into it. "Shadow, wait!" he yelled out as I was halfway done packing up my stuff. "Sorry Red. I just can't." I walked up to him and kissed his check as I walked out of our tent, out into the open world. "SHADOW!" Red yelled out to me as I was almost gone. Ignoring him, I continued walking away.

**TIME SKIP 2 YEARS! **

**ALLEN**

I woke up from my dream, gasping for air. After Shadow had left, Mana took me in and gave me a house, a name and a family. I was no longer known as Red, but as Allen. I still dream about Shadow, but not as often. The weird thing is, every time the circus goes into a new town, I always see a girl who looks just like Shadow, but I'm sure I'm just imagining things. "Allen, breakfast is ready!" Mana yelled out from the front of the tent. I slowly got up and dressed. I still don't have control of my left arm, but I can feel a tingling in the fingers. Nothing has really changed with me. I still refuse to show people my arm and after a while they stop asking.

"Did you sleep well?" Mana asks me as I eat my breakfast. This breakfast is much better than what Shadow and I used to eat. Nodding, I continued to shovel food into my mouth at a fast pace. Mana laughed as he put more food onto my plate. I stopped eating for a moment, just to ask a single question. "Did you find her?" I asked him then continued eating. His smile turned into a frown as he shook his head. "Allen, Shadow is a girl who just doesn't want to be found." He told me in a serious voice. "No, she is just really good at hiding in the shadows. That is why her name is Shadow, for hiding in the shadows." I informed him. "Please don't stop looking for her, Mana." I asked him in a small, sad voice.

**ALICE**

Sighing, I sat down on the street and waited for someone to take pity on me and give me some money. Usually, some kind soul did but sometimes no one ever does. I just sit on the corner, hoping and waiting. "Hey master, how long are we going to stay here?' I asked him since I heard him approaching me. "Just until you can pay off my debts and I find out if anyone here can wield Innocence." He replied to me in the voice that make the older ladies _swoon. _ I groaned and got off the corner and started to play with Ciel, the golem that master gave me. "Akuma coming up, better get ready." He told him a small whisper. I stretched my arms and turned around to face him. His glasses that were only on one side of his face, gleamed in the light. I walked over to a alleyway and activated my Innocence. My twin daggers gleamed like small little diamonds in the night, and I gave off a small laugh as I turned around for the last time and faced the Akuma.

Before he could even say a word to me, I had summoned my shadow and hide in the shadows. It's not that I'm lazy, it's just that doing this makes my shadow stronger and the stronger me and my shadow are, the longer I can have it fight. I whimpered quietly as my shadow took a direct hit to the ribs. _That is going to leave a bruise tomorrow _I thought to myself as I willed my shadow to keep fighting.

Not long after, my shadows image wavered and I knew it was close to disappearing. I called it back and walked out from my hiding spot and killed the Akuma. "I hate you." I told it as it showed the soul of an old lady that fed me the other day, before her husband died from a sickness. I laughed as I walked back to see my master flirting with this lady, a little more than 10 years older than me and I'm 10. "Silly master" I whispered to myself before I fell asleep in the bed that I had got.

(LINE BREAK)

A.N: im sooooooooooooo sorry. I had meant to put this up last week but I got sidetracked by everything and now im putting it up. I might not be able to put the next chapter next week but I shall try! I would LOVE if someone reviews but hey, its ok if you don't. 3


	4. Chapter 4: New exorcist?

Ch.4

A.N: I was supposed to write this on Friday but I had 2 dance performances so when I came back home, I was so tired and wasn't in the writing mood. Saturday I was at knots all day, so here we are on Sunday! I also want to thank PurePrincess for reviewing. It meant a lot to me!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM BUT I DO OWN ALICE KNIGHT AND THIS PLOT.**

**(**Line break)

"So Electra…..you new here?" I asked the boy who was about my age. "Yeah, I am. A finder found me and brought me here." He told me as we started to walk in the general location of the cafeteria. I nodded to what he was saying, but I was thinking about Lavi. He hasn't been back in a while and it was all quiet in Headquarters without him. We made it to the cafeteria without me noticing. I showed Electra where to order food and when he was done, where to sit. "Hey there Princess, what are you going to have today?" Jerry asked me. "Well, can I have two bowls of ramen and one slice of chocolate cake?" I asked him even though I knew the answer. "Of course you can." Jerry told me and he turned around to make it for me.

Grabbing my food, I made my way to our table. Allen, like always, was eating a huge amount of food. Kanda was eating soba, per usual. Lenalee wasn't here, because her brother had her out on a mission. "Hey Allen, Kanda." They nodded as saying they heard me but were too busy eating to say anything. Seeing Electra walk toward me, I gave Allen a nudge under the table. "You guys, this is Electra. He is a new exorcist." I said as I introduced him to them. "This is Allen, and this is Kanda." I informed him. Sitting down, I started eating my ramen and thinking about random things.

"So…Electra, what type are you? Parasite or equipment?" Allen asked him after he stared him down for a couple minutes. "Well, I am an equipment type. It's kind of a weird Innocence though." Electra admitted to us. "No Innocence is a weird Innocence." I told him in a gentle voice. "How about this, when you are done eating, let's goes to the training room and you can show us. If you want, you can even fight either Alice or me." Allen suggested to Electra. "Let's go right now!" I yelled out.

Once we made it into the training room, Electra activated his Innocence. It was a deep turquoise blue scythe. "So, who are you going to fight? Allen or me?" "I think I'll fight you, Alice. You seem fun to fight." He told me. I started laughing and while I was laughing, Allen warned him. "Just be careful, Electra. Both Alice and I are general level. Well, no we ARE generals, in a sense." Allen informed him as I got a grip on my laughing fit. "Innocence, activate." I commanded.

Feeling the familiar weight of my daggers, and the slight sting of my tattoo moving, relaxed me. I rolled my shoulders and took a battle stance. "GO!" Allen yelled out, starting the fight. Electra rushed toward me, but I just moved out of the way and hit him with the hilt of my dagger. Running across the room, I tried a new tactic. "Shadow Thread!" I called out, watching Electra's shadow latch onto his arms, disarming him of his weapon. Laughing, I walked closer to him. "Give up yet?" I asked him with a smile on my face. "No, not yet." He told me with a smirk. He kicked me in the stomach, making me stumble back.

The threads holding his arms down broke down, since I broke my concentration. Electra made a rush for his scythe, and ran toward me with a slight smirk on his face. I didn't even move from my spot because I knew I wasn't going to get hurt. "Shadow Mirror: Defend!" I called out watching a small dark mirror appear before me and take the hit instead. While Electra was confused, I dismissed the mirror and hid in the shadows, wanting to see some of the moves he might have. "Wave Light!" Electra called out. All of sudden, the room was filled with water that had lightning sparks in them…."Crap" I muttered to myself. The water was stinging me, making me cry out in pain. Hearing my cry, Electra turned around and threw the scythe at me! I screamed and ducked, not wanting to get hit in the face, with a scythe. "Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled out to him. Shaking his head, he was laughing at my reaction. "Wow Alice, you act like you have never almost died." Allen teased me from the doorway of the room. _I totally forgot his was here _I thought to myself. I glared at him, and then got back into the fighting mood. Looking up, I saw a small alcove where I could stand in and still be hidden in the shadows.

I jumped up into the alcove and stood there, watching him turn around –again- looking for me. "Shadow, its ShowTime. Awaken and appear. Reflect." I commanded my shadow. Watching it jump down to meet Electra, I saw Allen smile at the sight of my shadow. He knew that it wasn't me, because my shadow doesn't tend to speak like I do when I fight. Electra spun his scythe around and tried to hit my shadow with the pipe of it. My shadow dodged and swiped at him with a dagger, hitting him in the face, causing blood to stream out in a steady pace. He growled and cut my shadow in half with his scythe, when I was thinking about my next attack, not paying attention. His face, when I jumped down from the alcove was priceless. "I thought I just killed you!" Electra yelled out to me. "Not me but my shadow." I told him. "Hey, its dinner time! The fight is over!" Allen yelled out to us.

I gave Electra a smile and hug as we walked out. "You did well in there. Though you might have to work on your offense and defense a little." I told him. "Yeah, will do, thanks for the sparring partner. Could I ask for me to be on your team?" "You can, but why?" "Oh, no reason, just wanted to stay close to my favorite general." He replied with a ghost of a smirk on his. Pushing him, I walked backwards from him and ran right into a wall. Laughing, I got back up to turn around and see Lavi staring right at me.


	5. Chapter 5: The new battle?

A.N: I was supposed to type this yesterday but I had promotion so I didn't do it. So it is one day late, but hey at least its summer so now I can do it on time! Yay!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM BUT I DO OWN ALICE KNIGHT, ELECTRA AND THIS PLOT**

(line break)

As Lavi continued to stare at me, Electra moved closer to me and put his arm around my waist, as if he were protecting me. Lavi noticed this and glared at him. "Lavi your back!" I told him with a smile on my face. He just nodded and turned around and walked away from us. Frowning, I ran up to Allen who was waiting for us. "Is he ok?" I asked him. "Yeah, he is most likely tired from his mission." Taking that into thought, I walked to my room. I opened the room to be hit in the face by Ciel. "Hi there Ciel." I told my golem as I changed into different clothes. Grabbing my purple knee-high boots, Ciel and I made our way to the cafeteria.

After waiting in line for a slice of chocolate cake, I walked over to our table to see Lavi glaring at Electra, who was staring at me. "Lenalee, your back!" I yelled when I saw her. Smiling, she nodded at me. "So, how was your mission Lavi?" I asked him before he could murder Electra. Finally noticing me, he smiled at me. "It was fun, the panda wanted to see Edo after what had happened with the Earl." He explained to me. "Was it that bad?" Allen asked him. "No, it wasn't that bad. Compared to the old HQ, it was really clean." He joked at us. Electra just looked lost on the reference.

"I'll explain it to you later." I reassured him. "Anyways, who is this?" Lenalee asked. "This is Electra. He is our newest recruit. He has decided that he wants to be trained under me." I told them. Allen didn't look surprised at all. Lenalee and Lavi looked real surprised and Kanda just didn't show that he cared at all.

**TIME SKIP TO WHEN ALICE AND ALLEN ARE ALONE**

"So, what do you think of Electra?" I asked Allen as him and I walked to his room to just sit and chat. "Well, I can tell that he has real potential of being a good fighter. Though, he seems that he might let his emotions get the best of him in a fight." Allen informed me. "It does seem like that. He reminds me of me when I first came here, eager to please, but also ready to defend myself. He is like a male version of me, in a sense, right?' I asked Allen as I saw his door approaching us. Laughing, Allen opened the door and was hit in the face by Timcanpy. Giggling, I threw myself at his bed and just sat there watching Allen deal with Tim, while Ciel flew around the room.

"Allen, promise me one thing." After that left my mouth, I knew I had his full attention. "Promise me that if the 14th tries to take over, you will fight. Fight until you die." I requested of him. "I promise." He told me quietly. "One more thing. Promise me that if the Musician** (*1*)** tries to take me over, you will kill me." He looked surprised at my request but none the less he agreed. "Thank you, Red." I told him as I feel asleep on his lap.

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

I woke up to Allen's snoring like a fat bear. I am amazed that no one else can hear him. I grabbed a pair of his clothes and went to go change. Shaking Allen awake, I fixed my boots and hair while trying to wake him up. None of it was working, so I did the next best thing. "ALLEN! WAKE UP! THE CIRCUS NEEDS US TO PREFORM!" I yelled at him really loud. That woke him up. In the circus, if we didn't wake up on time to perform, we didn't get food so that is how we woke each other up in the morning. Groaning, Allen rolled off the bed straight into the ground. I started to laugh so hard that tears ran out of my eyes. Telling Allen to hurry up, I walked out his room with tears still in my eyes.

Seeing Lenalee walk to the science department all alone, I decided to join her. "Hey Lena, sleep well?" I asked her once I caught up to her. "Yes, I did. Big brother kept checking up on me every 3 hours to check that I wasn't dead" she complained to me. "How did you sleep?"She asked me in a curious tone. "Well, I feel asleep in Allen's room so I was pretty comfy." I confided in her. Nodding, we continued to walk back from the science department straight to the cafeteria. "Morning Princess." Lavi told me with a wink. _I see he is back to normal _I thought to myself. "Hey there eye patch." I shot back at him. "That wounds me." he said to me, grasping his chest. "Not my fault you're so weak" I taunted. He play glared at me as I walked over to Jerry. "Good Morning, Princess." Jerry said to me in that unique flamboyant way of his. "Morning Jerry, could I have an omelet with cheese, parsley, onions, peppers and mushrooms? " I asked him. "Well, of course you can love. Coming right up." Jerry told me.

As I skipped over to the table, I saw Allen and Electra sleeping on each other. Giggling, I crept over there and kissed both of them on their checks and watched Allen's face turn slightly red. So did Electra's…_THEY ARENT REALLY ASLEEP!_ I realized. Grabbing an ice cube from the ice tray, I pulled their shirts back and dropped the ice cubes. When I saw them shoot up, it was, by far, one of the funniest things I have ever seen. "Now that you are awake, when is the red-head?" I asked them. "Looking for me?" I heard Lavi say behind me. "Not really, I just needed to tell you that Electra, Allen and I are going on a mission for a couple weeks, so don't miss us too much." "Wait we are going on a mission?" Allen asked, confused. Nodding, I looked over at Electra. "Are you ready to fight?" I asked him. He nodded and I turned back to Allen. "Go prepare for us please. We are going in to find the Noah's." I saw the surprise flicker on Allen's face. "Fill him in while you are at in, please." I asked Allen as I stood up to go get ready. _Get ready Noah. We WILL find you. _I thought.

(Line break)

A.N: THIS IS SUCH A BAD CHAPTER. But, I need the reviews to keep me writing. So please RATE AND REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED….TO A LEVEL! Love ya'll


	6. Chapter 6: The fight starts

A.N: so when I was rereading the last chapter, I noticed I never put up that the one meant…if you're confused here the sentence: ("One more thing. Promise me that if the Musician** (*1*)** tries to take me over, you will kill me.") Well, in my world the 14th and the musician are two different people. The 14th in purely the NOAH part and the musician is the one who can control the ark. So yeah, there ya go! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITING OR EVEN READ MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM, I ONLY OWN ALICE KNIGHT, ELECTRA, AND THIS PLOT. **

(line break)

Sitting down on the boat, I had a lot of time to think about random things. Things like, how was Electra going to fare on this mission, or was he any good against a Noah. "Hey Electra, I have a question for you." Allen said to him while we walked to the train. Looking up, Electra stared at Allen until he said his question. "What is your last name?" Allen asked him. "Oh, my last name is Lockhart." Nodding, Electra turned to me. "How much longer until we make it to our destination?" he asked me. "Well, we still have to cross over the Black Mountains and then we take another train to there." I informed them. "Where are we even going?" Allen asked me. "Well, we are going to the same village where you lost your Innocence." I told Allen slowly. Seeing the surprise and fear register in his eyes was enough to make me break down. I didn't want to go there and neither did Allen.

**ALLEN'S P.O.V**

_No, we can't be going there, one of the few places that still give me nightmares. _I thought to myself as the room got really quiet. "Allen, I am so sorry. I tried to talk them out of it, but that was a place where the energy was real strong." Alice explained to me when she saw the fear shining in my eyes. "It's ok Alice, I know that you tried." I told her. Seeing Electra look confused, I decided to explain what happened. "When Suman was a fallen one, I saved him but it turns out that I didn't save his soul, just his body. After that, one of the Noahs came and since both of my arms were broken at the time, he killed my Innocence. After that, I spent a good while in the Asia branch, trying to get my Innocence to activate. When people I cared about were about to die, it finally activated. It activated into what it is now, Crown Clown. But when I broke critical, it turned into a sword. A sword that purges evil." I explained to him slowly and quietly.

After I explained everything to Electra, I saw tears roll down Alice's cheeks. Pulling her into a hug, she started to sob. "Red, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there to help you, but I was useless. I abandoned you then just like when I abandoned you when Mana came to adopt us." She cried out. I heard the compartment door close, meaning Electra decided to give us some space. I silently thanked him for that while I comforted Alice.

**ALICE'S P.O.V**

I don't usually break down but if it something involving Allen, I can't help it. Allen and I are so close, from growing up only relying on each other, to us finally meeting each other again at the Black Order, to fighting together. We refuse to go on a mission without each other after that one horrible mission. Lenalee and I both broke down into tears when we thought that he had died. Allen is the only one I completely trust with my life and I know it's the same with him. "Alice, you didn't have a choice. I chose to help Suman, while you stayed on the boat to help fight. They needed you while Suman needed me." Allen told me in a soothing voice.

Finally, when I got a grip on my tears, I looked up to see Allen looking at me, worried as hell. I gave a small smile and hugged him. "I'm sorry." I told him when I let him go. Looking down at his coat, I saw that it was soaked wet with my tears. I gave a small chuckle and got up to tell Electra he could come back into the compartment. But when I got out, I saw him flirting with this super pretty lady. I called Allen out, and I knew something was wrong when his left eye activated. I activated my Innocence and threw one of my daggers at the lady. It struck her in the heart and Allen nodded when he saw her soul drift up into heaven.

"WHAT THE HELL? She was super pretty and then you decide to kill her?" Electra yelled at me, watching him glare down at me made my temper snap. "Listen here and listen well. She was an Akuma and she was prepared to kill you. Also, next time, think before you go yelling at a _GENERAL." _I snarled out at him. I deactivated my Innocence and walked to the window. Pushing it open, I jumped out and went onto the roof of the train. "Shadow Mirror: Bind." I commanded my Innocence. With the bind, I couldn't fall of the train, because it kept my shadow in place. "You can come out Ciel." I told my golem. My little pure white golem flew out my sleeve and rested itself on my shoulder, wrapping its tail around my neck.

_Stupid pretty boy, couldn't you tell that I protect my team? If you couldn't see that, maybe you don't deserve to me on my team. _I thought to myself as I looked up at the stars. The moon was giving a light glow to the world, bathing it in its light. I just sat there for a little longer, taking in the sight of the moon and the stars. Getting up slowly, I walked over to the window and climbed back in. "Calm down yet?" Allen asked me. Nodding, I dragged myself to the seat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep, General Knight." Allen teased me. I groaned because he knew I hated being called that. "Whatever you say, General Walker." I teased back. Yawning, I gave into sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

When we got off the train, waiting for us was a finder named Devon. Nodding to us, he started walking in the general direction of the mountains. Personally, I hate mountains because what it one day, they collapse. Suddenly, our finder collapse, standing in front of his dead body was, Road Camelot. "Allen-kun~" she yelled out as she hugged him. "Alice-chan~"she yelled out, again, as she tackled me down. "Hello, Road." We said to her. "Who is she?" Electra asked us. Road turned to him and she gave him one of her slow, creeper smile. "I'm Road. The Noah of dreams."

(line break)

A.N: its Monday and I decided to post this up early. Now my updating schedule will be all over the placed now that I have SUMMER! So, you know the drill. RATE AND REVIEW. You know you wanna press that small blue button on the bottom. Don't deny it.


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

A.N: it is now Friday! Ive decided to MAYBE upload every Monday and Friday, or well I hope. So, I hope you liked the last chapter! I suck at writing cliffhangers…..

**DISCLAIMER: I TRIED TO BUY DGM OF OFF EBAY, BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY, SO I STILL DON'T OWN IT!**

(line break)

"You're a Noah?" Electra asked her in a shocked voice. Nodding, she licked her lollipop and gave Allen a hug. "How come you aren't fighting her Allen?" Electra asked him. "Because, we know Road and you should fight her until she starts the fight, cause she is a dirty fighter, right Road?" I answered for him. "Hello, boy" I heard Tyki say. I saw Allen's eyes widen, but they quickly went back to normal. "Tyki. Do you wish to get stripped of your clothing again?" Allen asked him. At that Road and I started giggling. "How come they are treating you guys like family?" I heard Electra ask no one in particular. "Because Allen and Alice, they are family." Tyki responded to him. Electra's eyes widened and I felt guilty for not telling him before. "Allen and I, we both hold the 14th. He was the last Noah. Allen holds the Noah part and I hold the Musician part." I explained to him.

"Well, I am tired of talking. Are you two willing to come home with us today, or do we have to fight again?" Road asked us. "Sorry Road, but we are never going to come with you guys." Allen told her, activating his Innocence. I watched as his cloak settled around his shoulders and his mask landed softly on his face. Grinning, I activated mine. The familiar weight of my daggers and the slight sting of my tattoo moving made me grin ever wider. I saw Electra activate his Innocence lastly. He grabbed the scythe as it twirled in the air and swung it around before he got into a battle pose. Road grinned madly and her candles appeared beside her. Tyki just smirked and his butterflies fluttered around him. Allen turned around and nodded, meaning that Tyki was his. I nodded back, meaning that Electra and I would go after Road.

The battle officially started when a candle flew by my face, going for Electra. He saw it coming and deflected it with the pipe of his weapon. "Shadow Mirror: Capture" I yelled out, seeing my mirror grab onto Road's shadow, keeping it in place. "Shadow Thread." I commanded in a quiet voice, so Road wouldn't know what I was doing.

**ALLEN'S P.O.V**

I turned around to see that Alice had caught Road in both Shadow Mirror and Shadow Thread. I faced my enemy and transmuted my arm into a sword. Grasping the hilt, I ran toward him, trying to hit him with the sword. After multiple failed tries, I gave up and went back to my claw. "Crown Clown" I yelled out, watching as white tendrils escaped from my cape and latched onto Tyki. As they kept him in place, I transmuted my arm –again- and stabbed him in the chest with it. He screamed out in pain, which caused Road to yell out for him. "TYKI!" she yelled as she tried to break free. When she realized that she couldn't, she sent a candle straight to Alice's chest. I could only watch as the candle hit Alice in the chest and her screams, they echoed. I ripped out the sword and ran toward Alice."SHADOW!" I called for her. Road only grabbed Tyki, summoned her door and walked inside, holding Tyki.

**ALICE P.O.V**

The pain was red hot and unbearable. I cried out in pain, and when that wasn't enough for the pain, I screamed out. I heard Allen yell my name as he ran toward me. "Shadow, I need you to hang in there." He soothed me. He took off his coat and gave it to me, and when he did, it wrapped itself around my wound, to keep me from bleeding out to death. "I just need you to do one thing. I can't summon the Ark, only you can. All you have to do is summon the Ark and then we can go home." Allen explained to me. I made a feeble attempt at a nod and tried to summon the Ark. I hummed the song in my head and soon after, the Ark appeared. After that, all I remember is Allen carrying me.

**ALLEN'S P.O.V**

I picked up Alice as lightly I could, without trying to hurt her. We walked into the Ark, and I started looking at the signs on the doors to see which one was the one for HQ. "Where are we?" Electra asked after he looked around. "We are in the Ark. Only Alice can control it. That is because of the Musician." I explained to Electra. "Before you can say anything, Alice and I aren't going to ever go with them." I reassured him as I opened the right door. Standing outside was Koumi, Lavi and Lenalee. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" Lavi yelled out. Lenalee turned around and ran as fast as she could to the head nurse. "She got hit in the chest with one of Road's candles." I explained to them. As the head nurse arrived, she took Alice from my arms and walked to the infirmary.

After the head nurse fixed her, she let Alice rest. I sat next to her, refusing to leave until I can walk out of here with Alice. _I now know how Alice felt when she thought I was dead. _I thought to myself, until I heard her make a small whimper. "Alice, are you awake?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Water" she croaked out. I nodded as I walked over her counter to get her a cup of water. Handing it to her, she gulped it down in a matter of seconds. I gave her some of my old clothes that are small on me, so they would be slightly big on her, because I didn't want her wearing what she usually wore. I clasped onto her hand as we walked to the cafeteria.

Timcanpy and Ciel flew around our heads, then landing on our shoulders. Just before I opened the doors, Alice turned to me and gave me a hug. "Shadow, I was so scared. I thought you were gone." I whispered to her. Shaking her head, she opened the door to have everyone jump out yelling one thing. "WELCOME BACK ALICE!" they yelled out to her. She gasped as tears ran down her face. Turning to me, "Did you know about this?" she asked me. "Not only did I know I also planned it, with help from Electra, Lavi and Lenalee" he said to me, grinning like a crazy person.

**ALICE'S P.O.V**

I was so surprised that everyone in the HQ was here, just to welcome me back. I ran up to Lenalee and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, Lena." I said to her. She smiled at me, and gave me a hug. Turning around, I walked over to Electra. "Thank you for doing this, even though I was a bitch to you on the train." I said to him as I hugged him. "No, I deserved it." He said to me. Laughing, I kissed his cheek and finally I walked over to Lavi. "Thank you for being there, I am sorry if I was a bitch to you earlier." I said to him with a small smile on my face. "No, you weren't. Thank you for just surviving and being Alice." He told me as he gave me a hug that lifted me off my feet. Laughing, I went in to kiss his cheek, but he moved his face, so I ended up kissing him on the lips. Pulling back, I ran. I ran until I found Allen and hugged him as hard as I could.

(line break)

A.N: I kid you not, this was semi hard to type because I might have writers block! All I do know is that the next chapter will be a filler chapter. ALLEN AND ALICE WILL NOT GET TOGETHER. NEITHER WILL ALICE AND ELECTRA (I think.) Allen and Alice are family. But anyway, reviews are ALWAYS welcome. So, press that small blue button. You know you wanna, stop lying to youself. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: The past

A.N: it is Monday so its time for another update. The plot bunnies have decided to be mean to me, so this will be a filler chapter. I am so sorry! Well, anyways, LET THE STORY START!

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN DGM CAUSE IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE SLAPPED LENALEE!**

(line break)

After I had accidently kissed Lavi, I've been keeping my distance from him. Allen just finds this whole thing super funny. "Hey, stop laughing." I told him when I explained to him what had happened at the party. He just sat on my bed, cracking up to the point of there were tears running down his face. "I am sorry, but that is funny, because you clearly can't tell that Lavi has feelings for you." He told me once he calmed down. "No he doesn't, does he?" I asked Allen. He shrugged as he stood up. He helped me get up and together –with our golems- we walked to the science labs. We kept walking until we reached where they were keeping the Ark. Smiling at everyone that said hi to us, we entered the Ark. I walked straight to the Musician's room so I could play the piano. Allen walked behind me, and when we came to my room, he sat down on the couch.

Before I started playing, I turned over to the window where I could see the Musician copying my actions. Allen also looked at the window, but instead of seeing the Musician, he saw the 14th. I turned away from the window, not wanting to see anymore. I sat down at the grand white piano, and I started playing. I didn't play what I usually play, but instead I played a dark, sad song.

**ALLEN'S P.O.V**

The song that Alice started playing surprised me because she has never played it before. It was way different from her personality or the personality that she shows everyone but me. To everyone, she is this happy, bubbly, smiley, funny girl. To me, she is this girl that doesn't want the world to know that she is scared. So the song that is playing, it truly expresses her. I sat back down on the couch, and closed my eyes to hear the song on a deeper level. I reached out to Alice in my mind, and to my surprise she actually answered. _"Are you ok" _I asked her mentally. _"Yeah, I am fine. I am worried, because what if one day, I turn over to their side." _Alice explained to me, before she closed me out again. I got up, just as she finished her song. "That is never going to happen, because I won't let it." I told her as I hugged her close.

To my surprise, when we left the Ark, we had another mission waiting for us. Koumi was waiting outside of Alice's Ark, sitting in his hands were two folders for us. "You have another mission. For this one, it will just be you two. We need you to travel to Sweden to find a rogue exorcist." Koumi explained to us. "When do we leave?" Alice asked. "You leave in two weeks because I need to make the arrangements for you to travel to Sweden. But on a side note, I need you to check out Germany, to find any stray Akuma. You can travel by Ark because that is Allen went for his first mission with Lenalee." Koumi told us. I looked at Alice and nodded.

**ALICE'S P.O.V**

As soon as Koumi told us that, I opened my name to Allen. He sent me mental images of the place and I could get a pretty good idea of where we were going. I closed my eyes and called out to the Ark to take us there. I felt the brief moment of where I was weightless but then it passed as I opened my eyes. "Is this the place?"I asked Allen. "Yeah, this is it." He told me as we walked into the town. "Can we go get something to eat?" Allen and I asked each other at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. I skipped ahead while I heard Allen laugh behind me. Allen pointed out a good café, so we went in. I looked around to see a boy about the age of 5, crying. "What is wrong, little boy?" I asked him as I bent down. "I lost my mom, and I can't get my way home." he explained to me. "_Is he an Akuma?_" I asked Allen. He shook his head, so we decided to help him. I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the café. "Allen, orders for me will you? This isn't going to take too long" I told Allen. He nodded, saying he had heard me but was too preoccupied to care.

I walked around the town for a while, until the kid saw his house. "Thank you lady." He told me as he hugged me. I smiled as he knocked on the door. His mom opened the door, and when she was him, she burst into tears. I spun around and walked back to the café, happy to see that Allen hasn't ordered yet. But as I walked in, I saw that our waitress was giving him the eye. I giggled as I walked over. "_Help me, please!"_ Allen thought out to me. I laughed as I walked to our table. "So sorry I took so long, babe." I said as I kissed his cheek. The waitress looked pissed, but she soon took our order and left. "Did you find his mom?" he asked. "Yeah, she burst into tears when she saw him." I told Allen in a quiet voice. He looked sad for a moment, but then he smiled. "I would react the same way if I got lost from you." He told me with a laugh.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I am here to give you your food." I heard our waiter say to me. I looked up to see a man with the same colored eyes and hair as me. "Huh?" I said stupidly, still staring at him. "Your food." He told me. I snapped out of my stupor to move my arms so he could set my plate down. "Excuse me, sir? Do you happen to have a daughter?" I asked him suddenly. "I did, but she died when she was younger. She had these cutest little birthmarks on her wrists, that looked like a heart and a crown." He explained to me. "I am so sorry for your loss. I didn't mean to bring it up." I said to him, with sorrow in my voice. "Its ok, you couldn't have known." He told me as he walked back to the kitchen. "Alice, don't. it was the past. The Order still needs you, I still need you." Allen told me, when he saw the hope in my eyes.

I nodded and ate my food. After we paid for our food, Allen's eye activated. "Where?" I asked him. I followed him, wondering who it was. I soon found out and when I did, tears sprang up in my eyes. "It's the little boy, isn't it?" I asked Allen. He didn't respond, but I knew from his silence that it was. "Let me, please." I pleaded to Allen. He looked away and I took that as approval. I activated my Innocence, just as I saw the little boy walk out of his food, his face with blood on it. "I am sorry." I told him as I walked up to him. "Lady, its you!" he said to me, just before he turned into the human killing machine. I threw my dagger straight at his forehead. Once he exploded, I summoned the Ark and went to the entrance. "Is he gone?" I asked Allen.

"Gone" he said to me as he wrapped his arm around me. I looked around before I entered the Ark.

(line break)

A.N: im done! Im sorry if some of it doesn't make sense. If your confused, either PM me or review and I shall answer in the next chapter. I do have a life in the real world, so if I don't review on Friday or if I miss a update, sorry! Don't forget to review! The little blue button is feeling lonely, unloved. TIL NEXT TIME MY LOVES!


	9. Chapter 9: Fight

A.N: Since some of you guys want Allen and Alice to be a couple, I will think about making them a couple. Only if more people review saying that is what they want. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Reviews make me update faster, so more reviews = faster updates.

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN DGM! I ONLY OWN ALICE AND ELECTRA .**

(line break)

Sometimes, I hate the Ark. I hate the Musician. Because of them, Allen and I were questioned by Central, for months on end. Every time I walk into the Ark, I am always taken by surprise by the bright white layout. White pillars, white buildings, white everything. "Can we go to Martel?" Allen asked me. "We could, but I have never been there." I responded to him. Nodding, he thought of the memories and sent them to me. Opening my mind, I accepted them. Getting a general idea of the area and surrounding area, I walk to an abandoned room and opened the door. Outside was Martel.

"Why are we here?" I asked Allen as he looked around. "This is where I went on my first mission. I met a singing doll, named Lala. She was the first Innocence that I took." Allen confided in me. "I remember this. This was before I came into the Order." I told him as I walked over to the ruins. As I bent over to inspect some of the ruins, a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. I screamed a blood-curling scream. Allen rushed over and moved some of the rubble, to see a face staring back at him.

"Lala, is that you?" Allen asked the person that grabbed my arm. He continued to move rubble and it showed a doll. "Hello, I am Alice Knight. I am a friend of Allen." I told the doll, as she tried to stand up. I helped her up, as I saw that she had a bandage on her face, covering one of her eyes. "Could you turn around for a moment?" I asked her. She turned and I retied her bandage. "There you go." I told her. I walked over to Allen and stood next to him. "Well, I am going to continue looking around." I informed them.

Surprisingly, no more than a couple feet away was the Musician. He was watching Allen and me, not saying much. He just stood there and stared at us. _If I can see the Musician, then the 14__th__ is here as well. _I thought to myself. After a couple moments of us staring at each other, the Musician mad a move toward me. All of a sudden, I had a throbbing headache, causing me to scream out in pain. "Alice!" Allen yelled out as he ran toward me. I cried out as flashes of when the 14th and the Musician were still one whole person.

_**~flashback~**_

"Neah, you are crazy! Do you honestly think you can defeat the Earl?" Mana asked his older brother. "No, I don't think I am crazy. I think the Earl is crazy, for killing all of those humans! They had lives, they had families Mana" Neah yelled out to him. He started to pace around the room in the Ark. "I understand that brother, but you have to rethink your decision." Mana tried to convince his brother. "I'm sorry Mana, but I won't. I understand the risks and I am willing to take them." Neah replied as he opened the door.

_**~flashback end~**_

I groaned as I tried to get up. "Alice, are you ok?" Allen asked me in a worried tone. "I'm fine. Did you see that?" I asked him. "No, I didn't see anything. What did you see?" he asked me. "I saw something involving Neah and Mana…" I told him slowly. "WHAT?" Allen yelled out. "Tell me. Tell me what happened that involved my father!" Allen yelled at me as he shook me. "HE ISNT YOUR FATHER!" I yelled at Allen.

After I yelled at Allen, I summoned the Ark and walked in. "When you want to go home, radio me. I will come with the Ark." I told him in a cold voice. Once I was inside the Ark, I screamed out as loud I can. "Stupid boy, why don't you understand that he isn't your real father." I muttered to myself. I opened the door to the HQ and walked inside. Everyone just kept working and didn't pay any attention to me. I kept walking, unnoticed by everyone, to my room. Opening the door, I saw that Ciel was there. "That is where you went." I said to him as I picked him up. He made a little noise and then he curled up around my neck. I grabbed a pair of Allen's old clothes and went to take a shower.

_I feel like I haven't showered in weeks. _I thought to myself. "Alice, could you summon the Ark for me?" Allen asked me via radio. "Yeah, hold on. I will be there in a few." I told him, before I closed off my radio. I changed into my clothes and ran out to the Ark. I opened the door to Martel. 'Hurry up and get in." I told him harshly. He got in and I closed the door. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked me. I just ignored him and kept walking until I reached the door that led to the Order.

Once inside, I fast walked to my room. I could that Allen was walking behind me. I reached my door in record time. Upon opening it, I walked inside, before I could close the door, Allen stuck his foot inside the opening. "You're going to have to talk to me sometime, you know that right." He told me in a snarky tone. I just glared at him until he finally got the message and moved his foot aside. Just before he left, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. _You know that I am sorry; I didn't mean to say that._ He said to me before I had the chance to close off my mind to him. _Just remember that I love you Shadow. _he thought to me, once he made it to his room.

(line break)

A.N: so, its midnight right now and my sister is painting her nails in my room, so now it smells like nail polish! RATE AND REVIEW! THE REVIEW BUTTON LOVES YOU! SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!


	10. Chapter 10: Reminder

A.N: Welcome back! Sorry that I didn't update on Monday or yesterday. But here I am! I was busy this whole week, I have volleyball Monday- Thursday, but we had an extra day this week. Also, I got into a HUGE fight with one of my besties! I honestly don't know if we are cool again, but I miss her A LOT! Ashley, if your reading this, I want you to know, im sorry for what happened. I want things to be like what they use to be.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM! BUT I DO OWN ELECTRA, ALICE AND THIS PLOT!**

(line break)

After Allen walked away, I slumped down the door. Thoughts were racing through my head, none of them deciding to stop so I could get a handle on my thoughts. I got up slowly and walked over to the sink in the bathroom. I stared at my reflection, trying to focus on one single thought: Why Allen say that, if he knew it was going to hurt me? I splashed water on my face, and then I walked out of my room. I kept walking until I arrived at the Ark. Jogging over to my room, I played the song that summons the Ark. I kept playing until I became overcome with the urge to sleep. I groaned and dragged my feet to the couch in the room, falling asleep instantly when my head made contact with the pillows.

**ALLEN'S P.O.V**

After I told Alice that I loved her, I continued walking until I made it to my room. I opened the door, to see Lavi sitting on my bed. "You are back" he told me as he turned to face me. I nodded as I walked over to the bathroom sink. "I need your advice." Lavi explained to me. "Remember how I used to like Alice?" he asked me. "Yeah, I remember. It wasn't that long ago." I told him. "Well, I don't think I like her anymore. When we accidently kissed, I didn't feel anything. But, after the party, Lenalee kissed me and I felt fireworks." He replied to me. "Okay? Just tell Alice that you don't like her anymore." I told him, not really in the mood for this. "Thanks Allen for your help. I will tell her tomorrow morning." He slapped my back as he walked out of my room and over to his small room that he shares with Bookman. Before I feel asleep, the last thing I thought was the anger and sadness in Alice's eyes when I yelled at her.

When I woke up, someone was pounding on my door. I got up, grudgingly, to see Electra standing at my door. "Do you know where Alice is?" He asked me hurriedly. "No, isn't she in the cafeteria?" I asked him, confused on why he was asking me. "No, and she isn't in the training room, or her room. She is missing!" Electra yelled out to me. That woke me up, instantly. "Everyone is looking for her." Electra said to me as he turned and ran down the hallway. I walked back into my room to change. After I was done changing, I sprinted over to the science labs, to check the Ark. I opened the door to the Musician's room, to see her sleeping on the couch. Ciel was flying over her head, trying to get my attention. He jammed into her head a couple times, before she muttered something about more sleep. I smiled to myself and I crept over to her and shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Alice, wake up." I said to her quietly. I did this a couple more times, until she finally woke up from her slumber. "Morning, Sleepy Beauty" I said to her with a small smile on my face.

"Alice, I want to say a couple things before you leave." I told her as I saw her get up. She nodded, meaning she was listening. "I am truly sorry about what had happened yesterday. When I got adopted by Mana, I was so excited to finally have a father in my life, but I was also scared for you. You are my anchor, keeping me sane. Between the Noah and the Earl, I need you dearly. I need you Alice, because I love you." I told her, scared of her silence that soon followed what I just said.

**ALICE'S P.O.V**

"I am truly sorry about what had happened yesterday. When I got adopted by Mana, I was so excited to finally have a father in my life, but I was also scared for you. You are my anchor, keeping me sane. Between the Noah and the Earl, I need you dearly. I need you Alice, because I love you." Allen was never one to open you, just like me. I knew that for Allen to say that, he was truly sorry. I could feel the tears bubbling over my eyes. I ran over to him and hugged him as hard as I could. Tears ran down my face. "Allen, I need you too." I said quietly, slightly muffled by his shirt.

After our little breakdown, we left the Ark to see everyone standing outside of the Ark. Electra was standing in the front, smiling like an idiot. "So, it seems that my plan worked." He said to us. I was just confused with everything that is happening but Allen knew exactly what had happened. "Are you telling that you planned this whole thing?" Allen yelled out at him. "Hey, calm down." I told Allen, putting my hand on his arm, pulling him back. "Well, when Alice stormed through the science labs last night, we knew something was wrong. But when Lavi talked to Allen, he figured out that you guys had a fight, so we told you that she was missing. Thus, making you looks for her and you two making up." Electra confided with us, looking quite happy with himself. I started laughing at how stupid and smart that idea was. "Well, thank you Electra." I told him with a smile on my face. I jumped down from the top of the stairs and landed next to Electra. I gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Alice. I need to tell you something." Lavi said to me. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked him. "I, uh, ate the chocolate cake. All of it…" he told me in a quiet voice."**YOU DID WHAT? WHY DID YOU EAT ALL OF MY CHOCOLATE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEE!"**

(line break)

A.N: that is it! I am doneeeeeeeeeeeee!Also, if anyone wants to draw a cover for this story, that would be greatly awesome! Anyway, I was wondering if anyone would like to co-write a story with me! it doesn't have to be DGM. It could be KH(kingdom hearts), LoZ(legend of Zelda), SE(soul eater) TWEWY(the world ends with you) BB(black butler/ kuroshitsuji)…..ANYWAYS, REVIEW! WHEN YOU REVIEW,I WILL GIVE YOU A COOOOOOKIEEEEE! Love ya'll!


	11. Chapter 11: New Jobs

A.N: hi you guys. Im back if anyone cared. I was just busy with volleyball, volunteering, my friends birthday and reading the mortal instruments series. Well, I am going to write this chapter now. Yeeah…..

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM. I ONLY OWN ALICE KNIGHT, ELECTRA LOCKHEART, AND THIS PLOT!**

(line break)

After the whole cake thing, I felt better than I have ever felt. Just knowing that everyone in the Order is there for me, makes me happy on the inside. I had a fleeting thought about my real father, but then I realized that if I told him who I was and stayed with him, I would not be happy. I would miss the Order and everyone in it.

**-TIME SKIP…2 WEEKS-**

"Alice, Koumi wants to see you in his office." A finder informed me. I nodded and finished my food. I put my plates away, and walked in the general area of Koumi's office. Once I reached it, I knocked on the door, not expecting an answer. But I was quite surprised when I saw Link open the door. I internally groaned and plastered a smile on my face. Leverrier was sitting on the couch, with a small smirk on his face. "Hello, Ms. Knight" he said to me in a tone of voice that made me want to punch him in the face. I heard another knock on the door and assumed it was Allen, because we are the only two that Leverrier wants to see. "Ah, Mr. Walker." Link greeted him. _What do you think they want from us? _I asked Allen. _I don't know, but I am worried. _He responded to me. "How may we help you, Mr. Leverrier?" I asked him, with a snarky voice. "Ms. Knight, show some respect!" Link yelled at me. I glared at him, ready to activate my Innocence.

"Link!" Leverrier snapped. "Is that any way to treat our new generals? Show some respect!" Link was silent as he got yelled out. I turned to Allen, with my eyes wide. _Did Leverrier just say we were the new generals? _I asked Allen. He nodded and turned his attention back to them. "Yes, you two are our new generals. Though, you guys are a special case. Instead of going by yourselves to collect Innocence, you will be going with each other. If you don't have questions, you may leave" Leverrier informed us. We nodded and turned to leave.

Once we walked a safe distance from Koumi's office, I turned and slumped against a wall. Allen chuckled and sat down next to me. "I can't believe that we are officially generals…" Allen said to me in a quiet voice. "Same here, I remember when I first came to the Order, confused about everything. Not once did I think I could make general and break critical." I told Allen. He laughed and nodded. "Likewise, but look at where we are now." He told me. I got up and walked over to the training room. "Where are you going?" Allen yelled out to me. "To the training room!" I yelled back.

Inside the training room was Kanda, fighting a dummy. "Hey Kanda, spar with me." I told him. He looked me over and activated his Innocence. "Don't hold back on me" Kanda commanded me. I giggled and activated my Innocence.

The fight started when I threw a dagger and Kanda's face, hoping to make him dodge it so I can hit him with the other dagger. In reality, that didn't even happen. I focused on my dagger and it flew back into my hand. "First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Kanda yelled out. _Crap _I thought to myself. "Shadow Mirror: Defend! Shadow, Awake and appear!" I called out. First I saw my mirror appear and then my shadow appeared. "Attack." I told it. I could tell Kanda was getting pissed because now he has to fight two of me. "One of you is bad enough." He muttered. "Double Illusion Sword!" He called out. I face- palmed myself and attack. "Shadow Thread!" I yelled out, taking him by surprise. His shadow latched onto his arms, forcing him to drop his weapon. "Shadow Sword!" I said, trying out this brand new move. My daggers changed into a sword that looks a lot like Kanda's Mugen. "Isn't it pretty?" I asked Kanda, teasing him. "Che." He responded to me. "Well, it looks like I won this fight. But, I expected a better fight from you. Shadow Thread: Release." I called out as I walked away.

Turns out Kanda doesn't like losing to a girl, because the second I released him, he threw Mugen at my head! My shadow deflected it, because it went through my head. I turned around slowly; kind of pissed that he did that. "Are you trying to KILL me!" I yelled out to him. He just rolled his eyes at me. "I think I won." He told me as he walked past me. I growled at him and walked toward the cafeteria to get some yummy chocolate cake.

Entering the cafeteria, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Confused, I walked over to Jerry so I could order my food. "Hey there princess, chocolate cake? I just made it." "Yes please…" I told him. He cut off two slices and handed them to me. Smiling to him, I turned around and walked to my table. "…I can't believe she and Allen are our new generals." I heard Chaoji say to some finders. "Both of them are good-for-nothing traitors." That pissed me off. I turned on my heel, and faced him. I dropped my food on the table and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Listen here and listen well. Allen and I risked our lives to save your sorry ass. Sorry to tell you, but you owe Allen your life. If he wasn't there in the Ark, you would not be sitting here right now. So, grow up and get over your stupid grudge, or leave." I told him, getting in his face. His eyes flashed with fear for a second, and then they were filled with determination. "I don't owe Allen anything, except being the one to kill him." That pushed me over the edge. I punched him in the face as hard as I can. He fell back and then he thought it would be a good idea to activate his Innocence. Laughing, I activated mine. When my daggers appeared, I threw them in the air, and kicked him in the stomach. I landed back into my old stance and caught my daggers.

Before he could even get up, I had a dagger to his neck. "Maybe next time, you think before you speak." I told him as I threw down my dagger right next to his head. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, deactivating my Innocence. I kept walking until I made it to my room. Opening the door, I saw my old journal sitting on the bed, collecting dust. I sighed to myself and picked it up, deciding to start writing again. I started to write a song, one about my past. The one I had before I met Allen in the circus. The past I had when I was a baby.

(line break)

A.N: I made Alice into a badass! IT IS AWESOME! Well, anyway, I will try to upload on Friday cause I wont be doing anything but no promises. You guys should review because reviews are oxygen! If I don't get oxygen, then I die. If I die, I cant write stories anymore! Well anyways,review please! Love ya'all.


	12. Chapter 12: Rome

A.N: Hello! What's up? Well, I would have put this up earlier but I have volunteering in the morning and volleyball in the afternoon and when I come back home, I want to just cry into my pillow because I have no life. Anyways, I went to a Big Time Rush concert on the 19th and they were ahmazing! Like Kendall and Logan looked so hot! And then I got sidetracked, but it is up now and I will try to make it longer than usual. So…yeah time to start the chapter now

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM….YET! BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT, ALICE KNIGHT AND ELECTRA LOCKHEART!**

(Line break)

So, as it turns out, I had a writer's block, so the song would have to wait. As I was putting my journal away, I heard a knock on my door. Opening it, I saw Allen standing outside, looking tired. "Hey Allen" I greeted him as I turned around. I started walking to my bed, but as soon I was couple feet away from Allen, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "I heard what happened today, in the cafeteria." He informed me, his face void of any expressions. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked him, confused. "I don't need you to protect me. I am perfectly capable of doing it myself." He snapped at me.

Before I got a chance to respond to him, a finder ran up to us. "Hey, Koumi wants you guys in his office. Right now." He told us, panting. When he finally looked up, I gave him a small smile and whistled for Ciel. He flew up from his perch on my window and onto my shoulder, nesting on the crook in my neck. I grabbed my coat, and walked away from Allen. I was deep in my thoughts, trying to get a handle on everything that has happened. Between me becoming a general and Allen snapping at me, my whole world has turned upside down. Before I knew it, we were standing outside Koumi's office. Allen knocked, but we knew that there was not going to be an answer. I opened the door, slowly and silently giggled at the sight in front of me. Koumi was holding a small Lenalee plush, whimpering something about her getting married. I crept up to his desk and kneeled down to his ears. "Hey Koumi, Lenalee is pregnant with Lavi's child." I whispered in his ear, then sprinting away to the safe zone in his office. "LENALEE, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM!" Koumi yelled out, clutching his Lenalee plush.

Standing in the corner of his office, I couldn't contain my laughter and broke out into laughter. I was laughing so hard that tears ran down my face. Koumi finally stopped his rant and turned to face us, his face serious, which stopped my laughing fit. I glanced over to Allen and saw his standing there, like a statue. I walked over to the couch and waited for the mission I knew Koumi had for us. "I need you guys to go to Rome and search for any Innocence." Koumi told us, handing us our small folders. "Is this going to be our first mission as generals?" I asked Koumi. He simply nodded and told that we leave right away. Upon hearing that, I ran to my room and grabbed a suitcase to put my clothes into. I grabbed everything that I needed and ran to the docks. Allen was already there, leaning against the wall, looking bored.

After we left the docks and made it to the train station, Allen hasn't said one word to me. Knowing something was up; I decided to wait until he fell asleep, so I can check something. "I will take the first watch." I informed him, not really expecting an answer. He just continued to ignore me and stare out the window. After a little while, Allen finally fell asleep. "Thank god." I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes, and opened my mind. Since Allen was asleep, his mind would also be open, so I used that to my advantage. I reached into his mind and what I found, shocked me. "_Hello, Alice."_ Neah thought to me. "_Neah, what are you doing to Allen."_ I questioned him, hoping to get some answers. "_Oh, I am not doing anything bad to my dear nephew, just using him to lure the Musician out. Oh, look at that, it worked._" Neah said to me, before I passed out.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Mana, I need a favor from you." Neah asked his brother. "What is it?" "When I die, I want you to separate the 14th and the Musician, so the Noah family has a hard time finding the next host." Neah explained to him. "But brother…"Mana said to him, but soon realized that trying to convince him to do something different was completely useless. "Fine, I will," Mana finally said. "Thank you"

**~FLASHBACK…END!~**

After the memory ended, I woke up, gasping for air. Allen woke up from his light slumber and rushed over to me. "Alice, are you ok?" he asked me, worried. "Water" I croaked out. He nodded and rushed out of the cabin, asking for water. While he was gone, I decided not to tell what I had seen. He came back in and handed me the water. I drank it quickly; glad when the water cooled down my throat. "Are you ok?" Allen explained to me, after I finished my water. "Yeah, I am fine, just had a bad dream. Though I can't remember what it was about." I told Allen calmly, waiting for the freak out. Surprisingly, it never came. He just sighed and sat down next to me. "Sorry if I have been acting weird lately. I just don't feel like myself." He explained to me, looking down.

Before we could talk more, the train stopped. The operator announced it as Rome and I looked over at Allen and saw that he had our baggage ready in his hands. We walked out, and the second we walked out, our jaws dropped. Rome was just breathtaking. I won't lie and say that London isn't pretty because it is, but not as pretty as Rome. "Ah, I see that you are new to Rome." An elderly shop owner said to us. I laughed and shook my head. "Well, did you two just get married? Because the hotel down the street is perfect for you two." She said to us. Allen and I blushed, not sure how to respond to that. "Yes, we are. My name is Alice Walker and this is my husband, Allen." I introduced Allen to her.

"Well, my name is Rose. I own this shop you see me standing in. My flowers are always grown daily, so you get no old flowers." She informed us, looking proud about her flowers. "Honey, could you buy me some of those white roses?" I asked Allen, making sure to use the nickname he always said he hated. He groaned quietly but did as I asked. "Oh, those are free. Just make sure you enjoy your stay in Rome." She told us in a polite tone. We smiled and continued to walk down the street, in the direction she said the hotel was. "That was so funny." I told him, once we were a safe distance from the old lady. He broke out laughing, because it was funny. "She was so sweet." Allen told me.

We continued walking until we made it to the hotel Rose was telling us about. On the outside, it didn't look horrible, but not nice. But the minute you walked inside, your opinion on it completely changed. The walls were decorated with quotes and designs and it just seemed so laid back and beautiful. "Note to self: paint my room like this." I whispered to myself. I just stood there, looking around, trying to take it all in at once. While I was busy staring, Allen had walked over to the service desk and got us a room. But not just any room, but the honeymoon suite.

Once we got ourselves settled in, we decided to take a walk around the town, just to see the sights and enjoy ourselves while still doing our mission. Once we reached a small church, Allen's eye activated. I looked at him and said one word. "Akumas"

(line break)

A.N: well here you go! I am so sorry that it is soo late but I had a small thing of writers block. I need some ideas for how the story should go! Give me suggestions! I would love you forever if you did!Also, i was wondering if there were any betas reading my story, cause i need one! Well I cannot promise you when the next chapter will come out, but I will try to get it out as soon as possible! So yeah…..REVIEW! LOVE YA'ALL!


	13. Chapter 13: Home part 1

A.N: yes I know this chapter is long overdue, but I have just been busy. I don't go on my laptop that often anymore. I should change that….yeah I will. However, I will try to make this chapter longer, but no absolute promises…..yeah

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM! Well not yet I don't, hahaha! I wish I did but I don't.**

(line break)

Allen and I activated our Innocences and crept over to the church. I opened the door to see Jasdero and Devit standing there, commanding the Akuma on what to do. "_I am gonna try for a surprise attack" _I thought to Allen, not waiting to see him reply. I pulled back my arm, and threw my dagger straight at Devit. It hit the bubble that was connected to his head. He screamed like a little girl and ran into Jasdero. "Jasdero, someone threw a dagger at me!" he whined to his counterpart. I willed my dagger to come back to me, and as it flew toward me I walked out so they could see me. "Alice!" Jasdero yelled out when he saw me. But it wasn't a yell of fear, but a yell that you do when you see family or someone you love.

Devit ran at me and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. "Are you finally going to come home with us today?" Devit asked me. "No, she isn't coming home with you because she is coming home with me!" Allen yelled out, coming out from the shadows. "Allen, when will you ever give that up? You know that you two belong with us." Jasdero yelled out to us. I was just silent during this whole thing. "Alice, why don't you come home with us? Please." Jasdero asked me, his eyes pleading. "_Allen, I am going to try something. I want you to tell the Order that I gave in and went with them." _I thought to Allen. "_Alice, don't do this."_ He yelled at me. "_I will be fine. I am going to try to get some information so we might have a chance at winning this war."_ I thought, making it final.

"Jasdero, take me home." I told him with a small smile on my face. He broke out into a huge smile and grabbed my hand. "Do you think you could make an Ark to get us home?" Devit asked me. "Well, I could try. I don't know where home exactly is." I informed them. "We haven't changed our location. We are still in Edo." Devit told me, in his childish tone. I nodded and thought of a door. The door appeared, faster than I thought it would have. "Alice, don't do this." Allen pleaded with me, from behind me. I turned around to face him. I walked over to him and hugged him. "I will be fine. I will keep in contact with you, I promise. Tell the Order my plan" I whispered to him as I hugged him tightly. I pulled away and walked over to the twins.

"_Come back safe, Shadow." _ Allen thought to me, before I walked into the door that led to Edo. Once we made it to Edo, Road was waiting outside my door. "Alice-Chan!~" Road yelled out as soon as she saw me. "Road, guess what?!" Devit yelled at her. "Alice decided to come home, even though Allen didn't." Jasdero informed her with a huge smile on his face, because of me. "Take her to see the Earl! I bet he will be excited to see that one of his own has come back home." Road told them. They nodded and pulled me down a corridor with doors lining the sides. We finally came to the door at the end, and that door scared me the most. "Are you ready to see the Earl?" Jasdero asked me, expecting me to be bursting with smiles. I nodded and gave him a timid smile. I opened the door and walked in. "Earl, we have something to show you!" the twins yelled out, completely in synch.

"What is it my dear family? I have Akuma to make and brokers to convince." The Earl said, his back facing us. "Earl, turn around." The twins called out, waiting for a response. When the Earl finally turned around, his already wide smile grew even wider. "Alice, welcome home. Is Allen here with you, or is it just you?" The Earl asked me, still happy to see me. "Sorry to disappoint, but it is just me. I hope that is ok" I informed him. "That is wonderful. I am glad that you have finally decided to come home, and back to us." The Earl told me. "Well, I am tired. Is it ok with you?" I asked. They all nodded and the twins showed me to my room, which was between their room and Road's room.

Before I walked into my room, Jasdero grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Devit was already halfway down the hall and singing a song. "Alice, I am so glad that you have come home. Ever since we met in the Ark, I was jealous of the Order having someone so strong-willed and determined as you." Jasdero told me, his voice husky. I blushed and turned away from him. "Night Jasdero." I told him, before I closed my door. "_Allen, are you there? I want to talk to you."_ I thought to Allen, hoping that he was still awake. "_Alice thank god that you are still there! How are you? Are you ok?"_ He asked, saying a million questions at a time. "_I am fine. Their home is in Edo. They haven't moved at all, which I think is really weird. It must be very well hidden because we have sent Exorcists and no one has reported of seeing it." _I told Allen, thinking really fast. Before I got a response back, I heard a knock on the door. "Alice-Chan~! It is time for dinner!" Road yelled as she opened my door. I smiled at her and walked out with her.

So, at the end of the long corridor, there was the dining room. "Alice, what would you like to eat?" The Earl asked me. "Well, since I have a parasitic Innocence, I need a lot of food. So I will just take double serving of whatever everyone else is having." I informed them. "Alice, will you be willing to have your Innocence destroyed?" The Earl asked me. "Absolutely NOT!" I yelled out. "I may be now part of this family, but never will I agree to have my Innocence destroyed, no matter what." I told them, angry that they would even think about destroying my Innocence.

(line break)

A.N: IT IS DONE! Yeah, well I know that it isn't that long but I have no energy and I am brain yeah you guys should review because I know that a lot of people are reading this, but not reviewing. I always told myself that I wouldn't do this but for this I am going to**. I WILL NOT POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I REACH 15 REVIEWS! **Ok, thank you for even reading this!

LOVE YA'LL

Nadine Alice


	14. Chapter 14: Home part 2

A.N: well hello my dear readers! How are you on this fine day. Well sorry I haven't been updating as often as I used to be, I was busy. This time it was hanging with friends and then when I wasn't doing that I was updating my RP account on instagram. You should check it out its keybladebearer_sora! Or you could KIK me at hikari_sora.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

(line break)

**~ALLENS P.O.V~**

**AT THE ORDER**

I didn't want to tell them, but I have to. I walked over to Koumi's office and knocked. "Come in" I heard from somewhere in his office. "Koumi, I need to tell you something. Could you summon everyone to come and here this?" I asked him. He looked confused but nodded and sent a finder to bring everyone over. While they were doing that, I gave myself a mental pep talk. "_Talking to yourself Allen?"_ I heard Alice ask me, via our link. "_Alice thank god you're ok. I was just giving myself time to prep for what I am about to tell everyone." _I told her, once people started walking in.

"Hey Allen, where is Alice?" Electra asked me, clearly worried about his favorite general. "About that, Alice is doing some undercover recon for us." I told them, my voice strong. "Recon? I didn't give her any recon." Koumi said, confused. "She is acting like family with the Noah, to find out information we can use against them." I said, willing my voice not to crack or waver.

"Wait, but is she still on our side?" Lavi asked me. "Of course she is! How could you even ask that Lavi?!" Lenalee yelled at him. "Lenalee, calm down." Kanda said. "Alice told me to tell you guys that she will come back as soon as she can. I want her back as much as you guys do." I told them all, turning around to walk out. _"How did it go?"_ Alice asked me, curious about their reactions. _"Wait, you weren't listening?_" I responded, worried that she didn't listen to the meeting. _"I was dealing with other things. I need to go, bye Allen"_ she thought to me, before shutting out our link.

**~ALICE P.O.V~**

**WITH THE NOAH**

"How could you ever ask that? My Innocence is a part of me, and if you can't accept that, then you don't accept me." I told in a cold voice, still pissed about what the Earl had asked me. "We just don't want to cause anyone pain" Wisely said, trying to smooth things over. "If you don't want to cause anyone pain, how about this. Don't grab my wrists, so then you won't be in contact with my Innocence." I said, still pissed. "I think we can agree to that." Tyki said in his smooth velvet voice. I nodded and went back to my eating.

"I think I am going to go out a little while. Please don't follow me, I need some space right now." I told them as I stood up and walked out. I kept walking until I made it to the end of the hallway and opened the door. Outside was Edo, looking glorious. _"Allen, I am going to send a door your way so you can come visit me." _ I informed him, not waiting for a response. I sent the door to his room in the Order, having a feeling he would be there. Once he got inside, I sent it my way. When I saw the door, my face broke out into a huge smile. Allen walked out, looking around for me.

"ALLEN!" I yelled when I saw him. He turned around to face me and when he finally did, he broke out into a smile. I ran toward him and hugged him. "Alice, you're safe right?" Allen asked me, worried that I would be internally bleeding or something like that. "I am fine." I told him, still hugging him. While we were still hugging, an albino with snow white hair and crimson red eyes and a girl with ash blonde hair paired off with emerald eyes walked by us. "Get a room" The albino told us, glaring at us. His girlfriend hit his arm as they continued to walk away.

I started laughing as I pulled away from Allen. "How are things over at the Order?" I asked him, still laughing but the laughs started to turn into giggles. "Everyone is waiting for you to come back to the Order. We all believe in you." Allen told me, with a small smile on his face. "Thank you such much for believing in me." I told him, as we started to walk.

We just walked around and talked about random things, until I decided it was time for me to go back 'home.' "Allen, I need to leave. They must be wondering where I went." I informed him. He nodded and waited for me to summon the door for him to go home. The door showed up and I turned to walk away. Allen reached out for my wrist and spun me around to face him. "Alice, please be safe." He told me, I simply nodded and smiled at him.

But, before he left, Allen did something he has never done before. He kissed me, and I even though I wasn't expecting it, my body leaned in for more. Allen ended it and walked through the door._"Holy crap" _I thought to myself, touching my lips.

**~ALLEN P.O.V~**

"_I can't believe I did that! I don't know what came over me. What have I done? I mean, I like Alice but do I honestly like her that way? That kiss though, it was wonderful. I need to stop thinking about this!" _ My thoughts were rushing past me, none of them wanting to stop. I walked over to my bathroom and splashed water on my face, hoping that would cool my burning cheeks. I groaned when it didn't and threw myself onto my bed. I fell asleep, dreaming of nothing and everything all at once.

~**ALICE P.O.V~**

I walked into my room, to find Road sitting on my bed. "Alice-Chan!~ Can we go out together? Maybe we could get some new clothes. Daddy said it was ok." Road told me as she hugged me. Laughing, I let her pull me along. While we were running, she summoned a door and pulled me inside. I don't know where we went but it is so beautiful. There was a fountain in the middle and all of the colors were reflecting off of it.

**~TIME SKIP 2 HOURS~**

"Wow, Road when you said get new clothes I thought we would be only gone for a while. Not two whole hours." I complained to her. "At least we don't have to hold the bags. Haha, it should have always been this way Alice. You are the older sister I never had." Road told me, her face completely serious. "Don't you have Lulu-Bell?" I asked her, confused. "She doesn't treat me like a sister. She doesn't even talk to me; she only talks to the Earl." Road told me, her eyes starting to glaze over. I pulled her over for a hug. "Well, Road you're like a little sister to me." I reassured her. "Alice, don't ever leave us again." Road told me, hugging me tight. "Don't worry Road, I won't." Seconds after I said that, I could feel the guilt creeping in on me, poisoning my mind.

(line break)

A.N: IT IS DONE! Sorry if it is slightly confusing or if you find some mistakes! If you are confused by anything, ask away via PM or review. Yeah I don't even know where I am going with this. Oh, and those people that told Allen and Alice to get a room, they are from an anime. If you can tell me their names or what anime, you get a COOKIE! If you have any suggestions, tell me! anything is welcome. Well anyways, don't forget to follow my RP account on IG keybladebearer_sora.!

Love ya'll

Nadine Alice/Black Crown Clown.


	15. Chapter 15: Truth

A.N: Hey my lovely readers! I started school, so that means that since I have to be on my laptop more, chapters might be going up more quickly! Isn't that exciting?! High school is a fun place, when you know what you're doing and I don't….so yeah! OH YEAH, FOR ALLENS PART, LISTEN TO THE SONG MY IMMORTAL BY EVANESCENCE! AND THEN LATER ON, LISTEN TO HELLO BY EVANESCENCE FOR ALICES PART!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE LYRICS USED IN THIS!**

(line break)

I hate telling lies, but for this to work, I have too. "Let's go home, Road." I told Road after she released me from her hug. She nodded and opened a door to our 'home'. We got our bags from the boys holding them and we walked inside the door. Inside was Tyki, waiting for us. He grabbed our bags and gave them to one of the Akuma servants nearby. They grabbed them and scurried off to put them in our rooms. "Alice, I have something to tell you…"

**~ALLEN P.O.V~**

My dreams consisted of memories of Alice. When she cried, I would wipe away all of her fears, like when she was made fun of from the other circus kids for having her tattoos on her wrists. Or when she would wake up, screaming from nightmares, I would hold her until she calmed down. All of those years, I held her hand, keeping her safe. In the life that we had, full of crap and hate, she was the one bright spot. But all of that changed, when Mana came into my life. When Alice and I got separated, I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest, because she had all of me with her. At night, I would have dreams of her, hating me for leaving her. When I would think that I had seen her, I had to remind myself that she was gone.

When I woke, the first thing I thought of was Alice. It was like I was being consumed by thoughts of her. She was all I could think of. I got up from my bed and splashed water on face, hoping to get rid of these thoughts, but the water did nothing but get my clothes wet. I groaned and walked out of my room, only to see Electra waiting outside. "How is Alice doing?" he asked me. "She is doing fine. I saw her yesterday and she says she will be home soon." I informed him, my voice void of emotions. "Did she say anything about me?" Electra asked me, making it clearly show that he has feelings for her. I simply shook my head and walked the training room.

**~ALICE P.O.V~**

"Well, what do you need to tell me?" I asked Tyki, confused because Tyki doesn't talk to me that often. "As much as the Earl is pleased to have you here, he wishes to have both you and Allen here, with him so we can be complete. This means that you will be leaving us until Allen decides to join the family." Tyki told me in a small voice, hoping not to be heard. That plan didn't work out for him when Jasdero walked by, hearing the last part. "Tyki, you can't send Alice away!" he yelled out, causing Road to hear him in her room. She ran out, also in panic. "TYKI! Don't make Alice leave! She is like a big sister to me!" Road screamed out.

Through all of the noise, which was basically Road and Jasdero yelling at Tyki, the Earl walked out of his room. "Road, Alice has to leave. The family isn't complete without Allen." He told her in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down. "You don't even want Alice! All you want is Allen!" she yelled out, not realizing what she had said, until after she said it. "Earl, is that true?" Jasdero and I yelled out at the same time. "Am I just useless?!" I yelled out, not even caring that I was supposed to be pretending to care.

Before the Earl could respond, I ran into my room and grabbed all of my bags and summoned my Ark. I walked inside and before I closed the door, I turned to face them. "Road, be a good girl ok..." I said, giving a small smile. Then I closed the door, cutting the cord that connected me to them. I sat in the Musicians Room, for a good while. I just sat on the couch, not trusting myself to play. When I finally summoned up enough courage, I got up and sat down at the piano bench.

"_Playground school bell rings, again. Rainclouds come to play, again. Has no one told you that she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to…hello…If I smile and don't believe. Soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide…_

"Before I knew it, I had tears running down my cheeks. I was confused why I was crying. I was used to being not wanted. I wiped my tears and walked out of the Musicians Room. My feet were taking me to the door that leads to the Order. I opened it and ran out of the science labs, not in the mood to be questioned. I just let my feet guide me to my destination.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside of the training room. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see Allen by himself in the room. He was fighting a dummy. I don't know what came over me but my mind wandered to how he looks when he was fighting. Before I could think some more, I ran toward him and threw myself at him.

"Allen…" I said to him, when he finally recovered. He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight and I let him. I didn't want this moment to end, but like all good things, it has to end. "Alice!" Allen said before he hugged me again. "I'm back for good now. I am not leaving Allen." I told him with a small smile on my face. He broke out into a smile and hugged me for the third time. "I am so glad. Don't leave again, Alice. But I need to tell you something. I…"

(line break)

A.N: AHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! Yeah so I didn't get an reviews from you guys last time so that made me sad I wish you guys would review but hey beggars cant be choosers….or can they?! But yeah, you guys should know the drill by now. Rate and Review! Oh and guess what! My birthday is August 25 and I will be turning a year older. If you can guess, you get a cookie! But yeah, suggestions are always welcome! REVIEW OR I WILL SEND KANDA AFTER YOU!

Love ya'll

BCC


	16. Chapter 16: Light

A.N: GUESS WHO BACK? BACK AGAIN! BCC IS BACK! TELL A FRIEND! I am so sorry that I have not been updating this lately, but hey I had writers block, don't hate me! this chapter is for my friend Hannah, who everyday reminds to put up a chapter "or one day I won't wake up" without any ado, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM! I ONLY OWN ALICE AND ELECTRA!**

(line break)

"Alice!" I heard from behind us. I turned to see Lavi and Lenalee running in, wide grins on their faces. I smiled wide and ran into their arms, going for a group hug. "Alice, I am so glad that you are back! I have missed you so much." Lenalee gushed out to me, her eyes sparkling. "I missed you too!" I said to her, giving her another hug. Lenalee was like an older sister to me.

At that thought, Road flashed into my mind, making me remember when she said I was like a big sister to her. "Alice, I am glad that you are back home. It was terribly boring while you were gone." Lavi told me with a wink. I leaned in and whispered in his ear "Later on tonight, we are going to raid Allen's room, just like old times." I told him and then leaned away. Lavi laughed and nodded his head. I turned back to face Allen and gave him a wide smile.

"Hey guys, I am hungry. Can we go get some food?" I said out loud, so everyone can hear me. Lavi and Lenalee groaned and then grabbed my arms and pulled me toward the cafeteria. I let them pull me, readjusting to the feel of everyone missing me. Once we reached the cafeteria, Lenalee and Lavi finally let go of my arms and let me run toward Jerry.

"Hey princess, I see that you are back! I missed you!" Jerry told me with a smile and joking tone of voice. "Hi Jerry! I missed you, but what I really missed was your chocolate cake!" I said to him with a wink. He laughed and turned around so he could cut me a slice of his delicious chocolate cake, the very one that I loved dearly. He handed me a slice and I practically ran to a table and ate it like I haven't eaten in days. Allen sat down across from me with his plates of food and we ate in silence.

"Allen, I am glad to be back." I told him after long silence. "Alice, I really do need to tell you something. What I need to tell you is that I-"Allen got cut off as Chaoji threw his plate down in front of me. "Look like the traitor is back from her family reunion." Chaoji snapped at me. I put down my fork and looked up at him. "Excuse me?" I asked him, not wanting to deal with this. "Why did you even come back? No one likes you here because you are a good for nothing traitor." He growled out at me. I stood up and slapped him across his face. "Listen here and listen well. We saved your sorry ass from the Ark. Do not make us regret that decision."

Finally, he recovered from the slap that I gave him and stared me down. "You wouldn't have left me in the Ark." He finally responded to me. "Yes, I would have. You weren't an official Exorcist, so I didn't have to save you, but I did." I snapped back to him. He then thought it would be a good idea to punch me in the stomach. I recoiled back and collapsed onto the ground. "Alice!" I heard Allen yell. I shook my head at him, telling to stay back. I got up slowly and looked at Chaoji, who had a smirk on his face, like he has won this fight. I chuckled and activated my Innocence.

I love the way my body feels when I activate my Innocence, it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "Wanna fight me, then?" I asked him. "Hell ya I do!" he yelled at me. "Allen, move all of the tables. I need space so I can kick his sorry ass." I commanded Allen. He nodded and barked out orders for some of the finders to move the tables into the corners of the room. Pretty soon, the whole room was empty except for the people crowding in the corners so that they wouldn't get hurt.

Chaoji activated his Innocence and charged right at me. I just leaned away, because since he was a bit on the heavy side, he wouldn't be able to change his direction very quickly. "Shadow Thread!" I yelled out after he charged at me. The thread sprung out from his head and latched onto his arms and legs, keeping him still. He tried to break free, while I played with my daggers.

"No use trying to break free. The thread is your shadow, so it can't leave until I release it. You see, if I wanted to, I could kill you right now because you can't go anywhere. But, I want to have fun with this, so let's play some more." I informed him. "Shadow Thread: Release!" The thread slid off his body and the second they did, he went straight for me. "Shadow Mirror: Defend!" I called out as my small little shadow mirror flew out of my shadow and took the hit for me.

Chaoji growled and went for another hit. Again, the mirror took the hit for me. I yawned and threw a dagger at him. It hit him square in the arm, causing him to scream out in pain. I walked over to him and grasped the dagger and pulled it out. "Take this as a warning. This isn't even close to how strong I am. I can easily kill you right now, but I won't. So listen to me when I say this because I will only say it once, do _not _mess with me and my friends, you understand?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded mutely and I grinned.

I deactivated my Innocence and walked out of the room, only to have both Electra and Allen run up to me. "Damn Alice, not only were you so badass right now, but you were also real sexy." Electra told me with a smirk on his face. "Thanks" I told him, my voice dead. "_Send him away. I am not in the mood right now." _ I thought to Allen. He nodded and he pulled Electra aside. He said some words to him and after than Electra gave me a concerned glance, nodded and left. I gave Allen a small smile and opened the door to my room. "Tell Lavi to find me. I need to talk to him." I asked Allen, nicely. He just turned around and walked out of my room.

After he left, I went straight for the shower. The hot water felt so good on my tense shoulders and on my neck. I could feel Allen trying to break in, but that only made me make the wall around my thoughts stronger. "I need to get a hold on my emotions" I mumbled under my breath. I turned off the water and dressed myself for the raid. When I walked back into my room, I felt more like myself and less like the Musician.

"Hey Alice, I heard about what happened with Chaoji…. I approve." Lavi said to me with a smirk. I laughed and grabbed my black boots. "Are you ready for the raid? I was thinking instead of doing Allen's room, we could raid both Kanda's and Chaoji's. How does that sound?" I asked Lavi, an eager smile on my face. "Sounds awesome." He told me with a smile. "Let's do this!" I yelled in my room. Lavi laughed and opened my door. I walked outside and looked both ways before running into the hallway. After a couple seconds, Lavi appeared behind me. "Kanda first!" I stage-yelled. Halfway down the hallway, I made a sharp left turn and walked right into Kanda. "What are you doing?" he asked me. "Nothing! I thought I could work up on my ninja skills!" I responded to him. "Whatever" he said before he kept walking down the hallway.

I kept rolling and hiding in the shadows until I reached Kanda's room. I slowly opened the door and peered inside. His room was bare, except for the bed, his flower and his… Mugen. "Jackpot!" I whispered to Lavi, who had finally caught up to me. I reached over and grabbed the Mugen and sprinted out of the room, not wanting to be in there. Before I could hand it to Lavi, I heard a noise from behind me. I slowly turned around and came face to face with Kanda. "What are you doing with my sword?" I was silent for a couple moments and then sprinted down the hall, screaming my head off. Before I could make it into the safe spot, Kanda tackled me down. "Give me the sword." He commanded me. I shook my head and tried not to look him in the eyes.

"Get off me." I said to him, still not looking him the eyes. "Not until you hand me my sword!" he said to me, still angry that I took it. I threw the sword to Lavi who ran down the hallway like his life depended on it, which it kinda did. Kanda groaned and got off me. "Fuck my life" he mumbled before he ran after Lavi.

(line break)

A.N: I AM DOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS NOT AS LONG AS I WOULD LIKE IT, BUT HEY I AM ON A TIME LIMIT BECAUSE ITS 9:50 AND I HAVE TO BE IN BED AT 10:00 AND I STILL NEED TO DO STUFF!WELL ANYWAYS, IF YOU GUYS LIKE KINGDOM HEARTS, YOU SHOUL EITHER FOLOW MY RP ACCOUNT ON INSTRAGRAM! ITS keybladebearer_sora! OR YOU COULD READ MY KH ONESHOT! WELL, YOU KNOW THE DRILL! RATE AND REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASEE!

Love ya'll

BCC


End file.
